


Welfare and Morale

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironhide was too focused on work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welfare and Morale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raisedbymoogles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/gifts).



Ironhide smacked at the digit that had reached out to tease his port without really thinking about it or registering who it was. There had been an upswing of flirtation all through the Ark in the aftermath of a lull of hostilities. It was almost as if the lack of fighting meant a perfect chance to 'face instead.

"You usually like when I do that," came a teasing, deep voice, making Ironhide's faceplates heat with embarrassment. 

"Prime! I thought you were a twin or 'Streak or…"

"You were caught up in your work, I know." Optimus tilted his head to one side. "Too engrossed, I think." His hand covered the tank and nozzle assembly. "I have to see to all of my people's welfare, Ironhide. That means you, right now."

There was no denying the fact that having Prime looking at him, saying that, was affecting all of Ironhide's protocols. His fans had even kicked on at the surge of power.

"Well, Prime, I can't let you be derelict in your duty, now can I?" Ironhide answered, moving away from his work table to go join his leader for a little welfare.


End file.
